The present invention relates to the use of a modular compiler to compile code to be executed by an agent engine and a plurality of application programs running on a computer.
Some commercially available application programs, for instance many popular spreadsheet and data base programs, implement command languages which allow a user to type in commands which are stored in a script file for later batch execution. These scripts allow a user to run a complicated set of commands automatically. Additionally, the user can simplify down to the execution of a script an often repeated task.
However, present implementations of command language scripts are severely limited in capability. For example, current schemes are application dependent. Each application generates its own command language script, which is only executable by that application. There is no facility for multiple applications to execute the same script. Furthermore, the script files that are generated are very difficult to understand and modify because the script files contain the commands actually executed by the application.